


Speak Up

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Other, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: October drabble for the drarry discord. The prompt was "I'm not asking for Permission" and the wordcount was 303Harry visits Malfoy's trial





	Speak Up

It wasn’t easy being back. Having been the accused one too many times himself, Harry didn’t fancy returning to the Wizengamot. But he’d made a promise to himself, and he was going to see it through. He’d hoped to just go up in the masses, to blend in, but of course there was no such thing when your name was Harry Potter. 

“A spot on the Minister’s tribune, Sir,” the bowing clerk said, as if this was the Quidditch World Cup instead of a Death Eater trial. “Right next to the Minister himself.” 

“Kingsley,” Harry nodded. 

“Harry.” 

They exchanged solemn smiles, and the fact that it was Kingsley made up for the ordeal. Slightly. 

Harry’s gaze immediately drifted away, however. He sought, and found, the familiar white blond head, in the defendant’s chair. Malfoy looked ghastly - pale and hollow, like that time in the bathroom. But he saw Harry, and Harry was almost happy to recognise a hint of familiar fury in Malfoy’s eyes. Malfoy wasn’t dead just yet. 

He listened as one witness after the other spewed their testimony - about Malfoy’s Pureblood sympathies, his collaboration with the corrupted Ministry, about dark magic. About his mark. It didn’t look good. As the day was drawing to an end, Harry realised nobody would come to Malfoy’s defense. Fuck. 

“I’d like to say something!” It was out before he realised he was going to speak. The Minister quirked an eyebrow. 

“No Kingsley, I’m not asking permission. I’m speaking. I’m doing so on Malfoy’s behalf. I have reason to. You see, I still don’t know why, but Malfoy saved my life.”

An audible gasp came from the audience at large. As Harry recounted the tale of Malfoy’s behavior in the Manor, their eyes met again. And Harry’s chest ached with something new. Something hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> As I just noticed, AO3 uses a different word count system than our editor for the challenge. According to the program they use, my drabble was exactly 303 words, but on here it's suddenly 301. This bothers me enough to make a note. *dead*


End file.
